Over Again
by feelingfrozen
Summary: liam y louis pasaron un verano increíble los 2 juntos , pero louis le ocultaba un secreto , y era que en su colegio lo trataban de la peor forma , liam insiste en cambiarse al mismo colegio , recibiendo el doble de maldades que recibe louis , pero , hasta cuando podrán soportar todo esto?


**Over Again **

Capitulo 1 :

Ya habían terminada las vacaciones , todos esos días maravillosos que paso con su novio ahora tendría que pasarlos en su colegio , pero la pregunta era , cuando el supiera la forma en que lo trataban , querría seguir con el?

Liam estaba nervioso , era su primer dia de clases , tal vez había sido una mala idea cambiarse al mismo colegio que su novio , pero no soportaba el hecho de que estén separados , además , no podía ser tan malo o si?

Louis en cambio se sentía fatal y mas nervioso , que diría liam si supiera que en su colegio casi todos los días le hacían bromas y muchas veces hasta lo golpeaban?, había intentado convencer al castaño para que no se cambiara al mismo colegio que el , pero el parecía bastante seguro de que lo haría

Liam llego al colegio antes , se sento en el sitio de atrás muy nervioso , y si Louis no lo quería tener tan cerca? , tal vez por eso le pidió que no se cambie al mismo colegio , iba a extrañar a su amigo , el rubio despistado , pero este había vuelto a Irlanda cuando liam le conto que se iba del colegio , el no quería pelear con nadie , y no podía decirle a Louis que su amigo se mudo porque se cambio , ahora ya no estaba tan seguro con antes , pero ya no había vuelta a atrás

Louis llego ligeramente tarde y al entrar y ver a liam tan nervioso se sintió mal por todo , debió convencerlo de no cambiarse , fue y se sento a su lado :

hola liam , nervioso?

tu te ves mas nervioso que yo Louis *le sonríe *

*le devuelve la sonrisa *

La clase transcurrió tranquila , Louis no hablaba casi nada , no era como cuando salían , se veía nervioso y preocupado , eso le pareció bastante extraño a Liam , Louis solía ser un chico muy bromista , hablador y muchas veces gritón , todo lo contrario a Liam , pero ese día Louis parecía un clon de Liam , incluso mucho mas callado , llego el recreo pero mientras Louis iba saliendo otro compañero le puso el pie haciéndolo caer por las escaleras , Liam se preocupo pero cuando lo iba a ver :

yo te diría que te alejes de el * dijo el agresor *

porque?

Simple , si no te alejas de el te las veras con nosotros

Que les pasa? , porque hacen esto?

Porque es un marica , ten cuidado con el *dijo un chico ondulado y con ojos azules*

Saben? , dicen que la mayoría de los homofóbicos son homosexuales , asi que quítense de mi camino que me vale lo que ustedes piensen no pueden prohibirme nada *los hiso a un lado y fue a ver a Louis *

Te lo advertimos *se van *

Liam fue preocupado a ver a Louis , ya tenia mas que claro el porque Louis no quería que se cambie a la misma escuela que el , pero ahora la pregunta era , porque alguien le haría eso a una persona tan agradable como Louis?

Louis estas bien?

Si , eso fue malo

Tranquilo , porque no me dijiste que te trataban asi?

No me gusta hablar de eso

Lo que hacen esta mal , tenemos que decirle a alguien

No hacen nada por evitarlo , además a mi madre no le importa y no me escucha

Vamos a encontrar una solución , te lo prometo *lo abraza *

Liam no quiero que te traten mal a ti también

Liam lo ayudo a levantarse y fueron al patio , era mejor estar ahí que en la cafetería , ya en el patio :

porque te tratan asi?

Recuerdas a ese ondulado estúpido de ojos azules?

Sii

Es mi ex , y el muy cobarde no afronto que es gay asi que comenzó a decirles a todo que yo soy gay y que no me hablen

Que malo , y , tu , tu aun lo quieres?

Por supuesto que no , antes si pero ya no , ahora te tengo a ti y eres mucho mejor que el *lo abraza y lo besa *

Aww Louis *lo besa *

Pero , liam te harán la vida imposible en este colegio , estas seguro?

Yo me cambie de colegio para estar contigo , no me interesa lo que ellos hagan , me basta con estar contigo , todos los días *se vuelven a besar *

Eres increíble liam

Entonces sono el timbre , ambos suspiraron fastidiados y volvieron a su salón de clases , era una situación bastante incomoda pero a liam eso no le importaba , después de todo nunca fue de tener muchos amigos .

Por mientras el ondulado y el moreno discutían el tema :

tenemos que separarlos

yo pienso que basta con molestar mucho a su nuevo novio , no me digas que estas celoso styles *se rie *

no estoy celoso , de que podría estar celoso?

Bueno bueno , primero tenemos que molestar mucho a su nuevo noviecito

Eso no será difícil , esto seguro de que luego de unas cuantas bromas volverá corriendo a su otro colegio

El moreno estaba muy seguro de que a su amigo aun no le gustaba Louis , pero no le importaba , le parecía divertida la forma en la que ese estúpido lastimaba a quien quería simplemente por estar en negación , estaba cometiendo un grave error , pero ese no era problema de zayn , y no veía en que le podía afectar .

El día transcurrió rápidamente , liam y Louis volvieron juntos a casa ya que vivían cerca , liam estaba confundido , y si no lo soportaba? , no eso no iba a pasar , no podía ser débil , tenia que ser fuerte y valiente y no solo por el , también por Louis , vio la hora , sus padres lo matarían , tenia 20 minutos de retraso , si no fuera porque tuvieron que tomar otro camino para evitar a esos brabucones no se habría tardado tanto , y para empeorar las cosas , ya estaba comenzando a hacer frio , por esa razón comenzaría a llover o a nevar , por lo tanto no podrían estar tanto tiempo en el jardín del colegio y tendrían que estar en la cafetería , pensar en ese le revolvía el estomago , entro rápidamente a su casa deseando que no se encuentren sus padres , para su mala suerte ahí estaban.

Mientras tanto Louis llegaba cansado y triste a su casa , su madre estaba como siempre en la cocina atendiendo a sus hermanitas , no es que no le agradaran , el amaba a su familia , pero en algunos momentos sentía que lo hacían a un lado , además nunca lo escuchaban , llego saludo a su madre y a sus hermanas :

como te fue?

Bien , genial

Y al final liam se cambio a tu colegio

Eso en lugar de sonar como una pregunta sonaba como una afirmación , y ella seguía sin mirarlo , era como si el simplemente no existiera , solo lo tomaba en cuenta cuando criticaba su relación con liam :

si mama , liam mi NOVIO ahora esta en mi colegio

esta bien Louis *vuelve a atender a las niñas *

hola chicas *les sonríe *

hola Louis *al mismo tiempo y bastante animadas *

como esta liam?

Esta bien

Pero a comparación de Louis , liam ni siquiera les había dicho a sus padres de su relación con Louis , ni siquiera sabían que sentía atracción por los hombres , como decirlo si sus padres eran súper homofóbicos , muchas veces había visto a su madre rezar porque los homosexuales desaparezcan , Louis entendia que no podían decirlo , si a la madre de Louis le desagradaba la idea de que este con liam , los padres de liam eran mil veces peores , pero por el momento no era problema , esperarían a terminar el colegio para irse a estudiar a otra parte , pero les quedaba 1 año , lo soportarían , a toda costa .

El día siguiente hacia mas frio , se acercaba el invierno y con el la nieve , si de por si ya hacia frio , seria peor , vivir en doncaster yorkshire no era tan malo , se había mudado hace 3 años y aun no parecía acostumbrarse

Liam se levanto y salio , sus padres ya habían ido a trabajar por suerte , no le gustaba que le pregunten acerca de " su novia " , pero el colegio no podía ser mejor , era peor , pero el lo superaría , sabia que podría hacerlo , solo era un año , entro a su salón y se sento en el mismo sitio , pero Louis no llegaba , bueno al parecer tenia la mania de llegar tarde , o era que el mismo llegaba muy temprano? , bueno como no había llegado nadie y el era el primero saco su libro y comenzó a leer , era su libro favorito , siempre volvia a leerlo y no se aburría , pasaron como 5 minutos y llegaron 2 chicas y se sentaron delante de el :

hola , soy Rosemarie y ella violet , eres nuevo verdad?

Sip , soy liam payne

Genial , tu andas con louis verdad?

Si

Yo te recomendaría que te alejes de el , te vas a ganar muchos problemas

Louis es un chico muy agradable no entiendo porque todos lo tratan asi

Como se nota que no te conto lo que paso el año pasado *dijo la castaña *

Si me dijo que el estuvo con Harry y que luego Harry lo dejo y puso a todos en su contra

Entonces no te importa que Louis sea gay? * dijo esperanzada la rubia *

Por supuesto que no , jaja chicas es mi novio

Enserio? , wow , quien lo diría *dijo sorprendida moviendo su cabello rubio hacia atrás * te molestaran si se enteran

Si yo creo que deberían guardarlo en secreto

Lo que los demás digan me tiene sin cuidado

Eso decía Louis y ahora come en el patio o el baño * susurro la castaña *

Entonces comenzaron a llegar los demás alumnos , esas 2 chicas era muy divertidas y simpáticas , es mas , si liam no se sintiera atraído por los barones seguramente intentaría ligar con alguna , pero solo las veía como amigas , pero no estaba muy seguro de que quisieran seguir siendo sus amigas cuando lo empiecen a molestar .

Llego Louis como siempre tarde y se sento con liam , saludo a las chicas con la mano y saco su lapicero para comenzar a copiar del pizarrón , la maestra mágicamente siempre lograba poner textos super largos y con letra pequeña llenando toda la pizarra en menos de 2 minutos , o bueno , daba la impresión :

Louis porque siempre llegas tarde?

Es que les doy el desayuno a mis hermanas

Luego de unas horas fue la hora del almuerzo , como ese dia por algún motivo del destino o tal vez porque dios los odiaba estaba lloviendo , pero mas de lo usual , mucho mas , por ese motivo tuvieron que ir a la cafetería , Louis estaba nervioso , el siempre se quedaba en el baño si comenzaba a llover , pero no podía decirle a su novio que vayan a comer al baño , seria raro , compraron los almuerzos con calma y conversando de cosas triviales , y luego se dirigieron hasta la única mesa vacía , pero estando a 4 mesas de llegar liam se sintió caer , cayo dejando un sonido fuerte y toda la cafetería quedo en silencio y miraron al mismo tiempo al castaño , liam se levanto rápidamente y el grupito de zayn y Harry comenzó a reir a carcajadas :

te lo advertimos , y esto seguirá no hay vuelta atrás

quien te crees que eres? *intervino Louis * deja de joder y busca una vida

pero Louis fuiste tu el que en primer lugar me rogaba que estemos juntos *exclamo Harry en un tono de burla *

no molestes Harold ya perdi demasiado tiempo contigo y tus tonterías , vamos liam

liam fue detrás de Louis algo confundido , hasta el momento no había visto que le contestase de esa forma a Harold , por ese motivo pensó que tal vez aun le gustaba , se equivoco , Louis ya se había olvidado por completo de ese estúpido , no le importaba ahora que le hagan la vida imposible nunca dejaría a Louis .


End file.
